Michael Peterson
Michael "Mike" Peterson became the Hooded Hero when he had the Centipede enhancement. Later, after receiving cybernetic enhancements from the Centipede Group, he became the second Deathlok. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" Mike Peterson was out with his son Ace, when an explosion erupted from the top floor of a nearby building. He climbed the outside of the building by punching holes in the brickwork and entered through a flaming window. As the crowd looked on, Peterson jumped from the top floor whilst holding a woman in his arms. Amongst the crowd is a hacker named Skye, who filmed him on her smart phone. Skye met with Peterson and warned him about S.H.I.E.L.D., saying that they cover up superhero based events. Peterson returned to the factory he used to work at, and angrily injures his former boss Gary, saying that he was the "bad guy" and Peterson was the "hero". Peterson visited Debbie, the woman he saved, in the hospital and discusses the implanted Centipede device in his left forearm. He wanted to go public, but she said that her backers wouldn't like that. He claimed this is all his origin story and jumped out of the hospital window. Later, Peterson abducted Skye and made her delete his information from the government's systems. At the same time she hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. systems to inform them. Peterson and Skye were tracked down to a train station by Phil Coulson's team and a gunman sent by Debbie. Melinda May took out the gunman and Coulson talked Peterson down long enough for Grant Ward to shoot him with an advanced stun gun developed by Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. "The Bridge" After recovering Mike decided to make up for his actions by working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Eventually Agent Coulson asked for his help to help bring down the organization that gave him his powers: the Centipede Group. While on the "Bus" their were some hostile feelings from some members of the team (mainly Ward and May), but after helping Coulson and the team attack one of Centipede's bases he earned the group's trust. While back on the "Bus" Micheal thought about joining S.H.I.E.L.D full time, afraid to return to his son after he had seen his outrage at the train station, but Coulson assured him his son would think no different of him and told him to think on his decision. Mike called his son to tell him he would return, only to have Raina, who had somehow found Ace's location, threaten to kill him if Peterson did not trade Coulson for Ace. With no choice Mike was forced to trick the team into thinking they wanted him. When the exchange started Mike attempted to break off the deal by threatening Raina's life but Coulson told him it was okay, understanding that he had no other choice. After getting his son to safety Mike attempted to redeem himself by going back to rescue Coulson only for Raina and her group to have the Bridge explode, brutaly burning him and destroying his right leg. "The Magical Place" Peterson wakes up, seriously injured, with a leg missing. He finds out he has a device in his eye, which is the same one that Akela Amador had. "T.R.A.C.K.S." After breaking into Ian Quinn's facility, Skye discovered Mike in some kind of cryogenic container. Quinn woke Mike and gave him a cybernetic leg. Under the orders of Centipede, he entered Quinn's meeting room and killed everyone inside. Mike left before Coulson could find him. Now known as Deathlok, he follows Centipede's orders to keep his son safe. "End of the Beginning" ''To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added Character traits Mike is a very driven individual, his sense of duty primarily stemming from his desire to do right by his son, Ace. However, this desire has caused him to strike deals with dangerous people without realizing the full implications of his actions. Despite this, Mike is a truly honorable man who did what he did for the right reasons and not for selfish greed. He is also very kind, having a good relationship with his son whom he loves very much, and remaining on good terms with Skye and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. despite their earlier transgressions and serves both as a way to support his son, and in gratitude for them stabilizing his enhancement. Powers Due to use of Centipede, which is a combination of Extremis, gamma radiation, alien metal and elements of the Super Soldier Serum, injected into his system through a device on his arm, Mike possesses various superhuman abilities. *'Enhanced Strength:' Mike possesses strength that is greater than an normal human. He can lift much heavier objects that cannot be moved without use of machinery and overpower normal humans and send them flying about tens of feet away. With his strength, he can tear any solid objects like concrete with ease. In addition, his strength extends into his leg muscles as he is able to leap great distances. *'Enhanced Speed:' Mike can move at speeds much faster than any normal human athlete. After exiting the building, he was able to reappear behind his son to leave the scene. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes:' Mike has agility and reflexes far greater than an normal human. *'Enhanced Durability:' While he is not bulletproof, Mike can withstand physical damage much greater than that of an normal human. He was able to withstand an fall from the higher level of the train station down to the ground. *'Enhanced Healing:' If injured, Mike is able to heal much faster than an normal human being. He took an shot from an shotgun but showed no siginificant damage upon getting up. Relationships *Ace Peterson - Son. *Mindy - Sister. *Keisha - Niece. *Nick Fury - Ally. *Phil Coulson - Ally and director. *Skye - Ally. *Lance Hunter - Ally. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies. *HYDRA - Enemies. *Jonathan Garrett - Ally turned enemy. *Dr. List - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - J. August Richards ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (First appearance) ****"The Bridge" ****"The Magical Place" ****"T.R.A.C.K.S." ****"Yes Men" (Mentioned only) ****"End of the Beginning" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" (Mentioned only) ****"Nothing Personal" ****"Ragtag" ****"Beginning of the End" ***Season 2 ****"One of Us" (Mentioned only) ****"Afterlife" (uncredited) ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" (Mentioned only) ***Season 3 ****"Watchdogs" (Mentioned only) ****"The Singularity" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"Wake Up" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *His character on the show was first thought to be that of Luke Cage, but was later debunked. *Michael Peterson in the comics is the best friend of Slapstick and never became Deathlok. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Pilot" MikePeterson1-AoSPilot.png MikePeterson2-AoSPilot.png MikePeterson3-AoSPilot.png MichaelPeterson-AOSpilot.jpg MikePeterson4-AoSPilot.png "The Bridge" MikePeterson1-AoSTB.png MikePeterson2-AoSTB.png MikePeterson3-AoSTB.png AoS_The_Bridge.jpg J. August Richards as Mike Peterson.jpg Michael Peterson Ep10.jpg MikePeterson4-AoSTB.png MikePeterson5-AoSTB.png MikePeterson6-AoSTB.png "T.R.A.C.K.S." MikePeterson1-AoSTRACKS.png MikePeterson2-AoSTRACKS.png "End of the Beginning" Mike Deathlok.png "Afterlife" Agents_of_SHIELD_Mike_Peterson_Deathlok_Afterlife.jpg Agents-of-shield-afterlife-deathlok-returns.jpg "The Dirty Half Dozen" Mike_Peterson_Agents_of_SHIELD_The_Dirty_Half_Dozen.jpg Mike_Peterson_Agents_of_SHIELD_The_Dirty_Half_Dozen_2.jpg Mike_Peterson_Agents_of_SHIELD_The_Dirty_Half_Dozen_3.jpg Mike_Peterson_Agents_of_SHIELD_The_Dirty_Half_Dozen_4.jpg Mike_Peterson_Agents_of_SHIELD_The_Dirty_Half_Dozen_5.jpg Mike_Peterson_Phil_Coulson_Agents_of_SHIELD_The_Dirty_Half_Dozen.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_The_Dirty_Half_Dozen_Mike_Peterson_Phil_Coulson_Grant_Ward_Agent_33.jpg Concept Art Deathlok Concept Art.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Created characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Extremis Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation Category:Characters affected by the Super Soldier Serum Category:Characters with Robotic Implants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Earth-199999